The Little Sister Chronicles
by Mandy Alexica
Summary: Kurt learns that Blaine's little adopted sister, is his birth sister! I stink at summaries, so please just read. Trust me, it is better than it sounds. Klaine obviously. and Kurt's/Blaine's little sister is an OC. Just saying... rated T 4 later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson were sitting on the Senior Commons couch "studying" when their friend, and fellow Warbler, Wes, came in the room.

"Hey, Blaine! BLAINE!" Wes looked hurried when Blaine looked up, so he broke away from Kurt.

"Yes Wes? You were kind of interrupting something here." Blaine said while Kurt was giving Wes his famous bitch stare.

"Not working Kurt. Blaine, your sister is on the phone in the office." Wes said with a confused look, nobody had ever heard of Blaine having a sister.

"Ok Wes. Thanks for telling me. Come on Kurt." Blaine said as he started pulling Kurt towards the office, which was only the next room over.

"Bri. Is anything wrong? Do you need me to come over and bring you to Dalton?" Blaine said in a jumbled up mess that was almost not understandable. After a few minutes of silence, Blaine spoke again.

"Got it. See you in a few minutes. Come on Kurt." Blaine looked worried, so Kurt decided to run along with him to his car.

"Blaine, what's going on?" Kurt asked as he jumped into the passenger seat of Blaine's Audi Coupe.

"Bri is in trouble. Our mother decided that since she is adopted, she doesn't have to care for her anymore." Blaine whispered as he was driving, it was obvious that whoever Bri was, she was very special to Blaine.

"Um, Blaine, who is Bri?" Kurt asked. He was so confused.

"Bri is my adopted sister. I luckily have gotten permission for her to be at Dalton for the rest of the year. She is a year younger than us, only 16. You know, she is a lot like you Kurt. She likes fashion and preforming..." And Blaine kept rambling on until they got to where his sister was. And, from what Kurt could see, she _was_ really a female version of him. Everything from the height, to the hair color. Of course, her hair was longer, but Bri was a girl.

"Hey Blaine, thanks for picking me up." The girl said to her brother, then she noticed Kurt. "Oh, hello! You must be Blaine's boyfriend Kurt. I'm Brianna Anderson. Bri for short." She held out her hand for Kurt to shake.

"Hello. Nice to meet you." Kurt said as he shook her hand. Then, he noticed a pendant around her neck. "Where did you get that necklace?" Kurt asked curiously. He had seen that pendant before. It was his mother's necklace. He just knew it. He had seen pictures with it around his mother's neck.

"Oh, this?" She asked as she pointed to the necklace, "It was my birth mothers. Her name is Elizabeth... something or other. And my father's name was Burt. That's all I know about my birth family. Well, that and I had an older brother..." She looked into the distance as if she could somehow see into the past.

Kurt gasped audibly. And Blaine knew why. Kurt's mother's name had been Elizabeth, and his father's name was Burt. Oh, and Kurt was older than Bri. But how was it possible that Kurt was Bri's birth brother? Blaine kept thinking about the similarities. Like how they both loved to preform, and they both loved Broadway shows. They both had similar senses in fashion, it was almost impossible to even just look at them without thinking, _oh, they must be siblings._ Just then, Bri decided to put her Madonna CD in. She flipped through the songs until it got to Like a Prayer. She started singing, and when it go to the second verse, Blaine sang. But when it got to the part Kurt sang at McKinley in the New Directions, well, both Blaine and Bri were speechless. Blaine had heard Kurt sing before, but wow this was something else. And Bri had never heard Kurt sing, so she was even more shocked than Blaine was.

"Wow." she said when the song was over.

"Wow is right." Said Blaine. The two siblings were staring right at Kurt with wide eyes. Neither of them had ever heard anything so beautiful and powerful.

Kurt blushed, but his head was reeling with the new facts that had been in front of his face the last few minutes.

…

Later, when he got home for the weekend, he decided to ask his dad about if he had a younger sister. The facts were clear that Bri was related to him someway, and her parents names...

"A little sister? Kurt..." Burt Hummel looked skeptical. Like he wanted to say something, but felt like he shouldn't. After a while, Burt decided that he should tell Kurt. So, he did.

"Yes. She is most likely your sister. Your mother and I... well, couldn't really afford to take care of two babies. We didn't want to put her up for adoption, but it seemed better for her." Burt seemed choked up, so Kurt saw that as a sign to leave. He went to his room then, he pressed the number 5 on his cell phone and hit enter.

"Hello?" Blaine said groggily, as if he had just woken up, "Kurt? Is something wrong?"

"No, why? I didn't wake you up from a nap did I?"

"No. Kurt, do you even know what time it is?" Kurt looked over at his clock, it was 3:30 in the morning,

"Oops. Sorry to wake you. I'll talk to you later." Kurt hung up the phone, _wow._ He thought. _That didn't make much progress did it._ Then he decided to go to sleep. He had to go back to Dalton tomorrow morning, and he didn't want to be falling asleep during the day. There was way too much to do.

…

Blaine wasn't able to fall back asleep. So, he decided to go out to the commons. Living at Dalton was fine and all, but he secretly wished he could live at home on the weekends like all the other students. When he go out to the senior commons, he saw someone curled up on the couch. That someone happened to be Bri.

"Bri? Wake up." He said gently as he softly shook her arm.

"Wha? What happened? Where am I?" She looked around, and then saw Blaine and gave him a big hug. "Oh, Blaine! I was hoping it was a dream! I just can't..." She broke off sobbing. Blaine stayed with her the rest of the night. He decided to ask about her moving into a dorm, she couldn't just sleep in the commons every night. He just hoped everything would work out for her.

…

Bri woke up early on Sunday morning, well, early for her at least. It was only 7:30. She was on a fancy maroon couch, in a gold-panelled room. Her brother was on the floor next to her. So, naturally, she thought it was a dream. She hadn't seen Blaine in 3 years, let alone find him on the floor next to her. Then she remembered. Her mother said that since she was adopted, she didn't have to take care of her anymore and then kicked her out of the house. That had come as a shock to Bri. Nobody had ever said anything about her being adopted. Ever. So, naturally she called her best friend, her brother Blaine. Blaine had always been there for her. Then, she and Blaine spoke to the Headmaster of Dalton. The Headmaster agreed to let Bri stay at Dalton the rest of the year. So, here she was. Bri decided to wake Blaine up, other students were starting to come into the room and were staring as they passed to go to breakfast.

"Blaine?" She asked softly as she gently shook his shoulder, "Wake up. It's morning."

"Try talking about waffles." a soft voice said behind her.

"What? Waffles? Where?" Blaine said as the other boy chuckled.

"See what I mean?" Kurt asked as he sat on the couch next to Bri, "He will always wake up when you talk about waffles." Blaine sat next to Kurt on the couch.

"Yeah, but waffles are awesome!" He said as he knelt in towards Kurt to kiss him. Bri looked away. It wasn't about the fact her brother was kissing another boy, no, she was used to the fact her brother was gay. She just could never bear to watch others in love because she hadn't ever had a boyfriend herself.

"Hey, urm, Kurt, right?" Bri asked when the boys were done kissing.

"Yeah?"

"Blaine has said so much about you, and he mentioned something about you being able to sew?"

"And?" Kurt was confused. What did that have to do with anything?

"Yeah, urm, could you make my uniform slacks into a skirt please? I am not a fan of wearing pants to school when it's a uniform. I understand it's a boys school and all..."

Kurt interrupted her. "Of course. It's nice to finally know someone who cares about fashion as much as I do." He gave her a warm smile.

"Thanks, Kurt." She gave him an equally warm smile that was a mirror of the one Kurt gave her.

…

Later, Kurt, Bri, and Blaine were in Kurt's (and now Bri's) dorm room talking while Kurt was making Bri's uniform pants into a skirt. When Kurt was done, he decided to tell Bri and Blaine what he learned.

"Hey, guys?"

"Yeah Kurt? Is something wrong?" Blaine asked at the same time Bri asked "Does the skirt not fit right or something?"

"Um, no, and no." Kurt said with a worried expression. "Actually, I needed to talk to you two about something. You'd better sit down." He waited until the two were sitting down. Bri on her bed, Blaine on Kurt's. "Yeah, I don't know how to tell you two this..." He looked a Blaine, then Bri. "Bri, you are my sister. My parents are-were Elizabeth and Burt Hummel. My parents are your Birth parents." Bri and Blaine stared at Kurt like he was a mad man, or at least Bri did. Blaine was staring with understanding. It made so much sense. The likes, their expressions, just everything. How couldn't they be siblings?

"Kurt... How's it possible?" As she said that, Kurt pulled something out of his pocket. It was a birth certificate, or at least, it was a copy of one. He held it out to Bri, and she read it out loud.

"Brianna Elizabeth Hummel. Born on June 1st 1995 to Elizabeth and Burt Hummel. Weight: 6 lbs 7 oz. Height: 23 inches." She looked at Kurt, her...brother. Then she dropped the certificate and gave Kurt and Blaine a hug.

"I take it you believe me then?" Kurt said as he stared at his sister.

"Yeah, but..."

"But what?"

"I wish you and Blaine both could be my brothers." She said with a sheepish smile at the two boys. They just laughed, and Blaine ruffled up her hair.

"Well, with a technicality, we are. Mrs. Anderson is still your adopted mother, which makes Blaine your brother. And I am actually your brother." Kurt said with a smile.

Then the door opened violently, and a ruffled woman came in.

Mrs. Anderson had found her daughter.

**A/N: Hi! This is only the 1****st**** chapter, and I don't know how often I'll be able to upload, cuz I'm still working on Glee Chatroom too. But I will update as often as possible. This is a little more serious than Glee Chatroom, which is all comedy which you will know if you have read it.**

**Sneak Peek: Bri is reunited with her birth father!**

**Review, Subcribe, and eat Redvines!**

-Mandy Alexica


	2. I HAVE A NEWOLD ACCOUNT

Hey, I'm sorry I've been gone for like two years. I had forgotten my password/email combo. If you are still interested in reading this story (and more) I have updated them at BriBri97 (my new account). Please forgive me for the long wait, but I promise you I'm still the same person. Feel free to check out my new acct!

And for the last time,

I love you all.

-Mandy Alexica


End file.
